Loyalty
by BLAH2
Summary: Read & Review. Fuuko's Kurei's wife, but she's still in love with Tokiya who left to America. Now that he's back in Beijing, who's been sabatoging Kurei's mysterious products that are being shipped from Japan to China?
1. Church Bells

Warning: sexual situations, violence, and language.

Loyalty-Prelude 

He stood at the altar, still standing tall. He hadn't moved from that spot for over three hours. Not one step forward. Not one step backward. His face was aimed at the cross overhead where the minister no longer stood. The Bible still opened to that fateful page. Everyone had left. Even his best man. His stature looked solemn and sad. Tokiya Mikagami never loses. Ever. The two seemingly ominous silver rings gleamed; mocking him in all it's glory, bathing in the candlelight. He didn't want to face the door. Afraid that she would never come-that the doors would never swing open with a Fuuko whining about how she was late all the time. But the doors never opened. Feeling the anger pulsing through his veins, Tokiya's blank expression crumbled as he yelled into the night, throwing the two rings onto the ground. The white and red roses of the church looked at him sadly with all the burning candles furiously burning away the night. He walked off of the red carpeted-floor and out of the double wooden doors. With a slam, the doors closed for the last time that day. 

***2 years later*** 

  
Dressed in a business skirt and a blazer, the purple haired woman took off her sunglasses. Black high-heeled shoes clapped against the hard pavement of the busy street of Tokyo, where everyone busily scurried towards the food stands or the big five-star restaurants. No makeup covered Fuuko's face and she put away her sunglasses in need of something to quench her thirst. She wasn't the bouncing high school teenager anymore. She was a businesswoman and a successful one at that too. Walking into the known restaurant in the country, Fuuko was 

instantly greeted with a waiter. 

  
"Your name Miss?" 

  
"Fuuko Kirisawa." The receptionist looked surprised momentarily. 

  
"Right this way Miss Kirisawa. Kurei-sama awaits you," spoke the bewildered man. Following the short bald man, Fuuko found Kurei sitting at the lavishly decorated corner. Smiling pleasantly, Fuuko looked downwards before giving him a seductive look. Placing herself across from Kurei, she thanked the waiter for his service. 

  
"I've missed you," Kurei chuckled, "it's been a month that we've been apart." 

  
"I've missed you too, Kurei-anata. What took you so long?" Food was being dished onto their table. 

  
"The man wanted to prolong his life, but death eventually found its grip." Fuuko looked away, yet kept her smiling figure in front of him. Crossing her hands together, she watched silently as Kurei poured the one of the finest wine into two glasses, "what's wrong? You're abnormally quiet. Are you not happy to see me?" Shaking her head, she smiled sheepishly. 

  
"It's just some things at work have been stressing me out lately," she lied. 

  
"You know I could always fire and hire more diligent people for you, Fuuko. Better yet, you don't have to work at all. Just stay home and relax," Kurei suggested starting on his carefully steamed fish with white rice and Chinese vegetables. 

  
"No. It's okay. I like the busy life. The employees are fine. It gets boring at the mansion," Fuuko emphasized, hoping Kurei wouldn't fire any of her co-workers. 

  
"I'm only going to stay here for a two days. I need to go on another business trip. You are, of course, always invited, Fuuko." Looking up from her dish, Fuuko looked a tad astonished. 

  
"Only for two days? Why in such a hurry?" Inside, Fuuko was really glad he was leaving so soon. 

  
"Some issues have come to my attention that I need to get rid of. Personally." Kurei looked at his watch, "Lunch is over. I'll see you at home tonight." Standing up, Kurei gently kissed Fuuko on the cheek. 

  
"I'll see you tonight as well." Fuuko whispered. Heaving a sigh, she picked up her purse again, heading towards the double doors with her sunglasses intact and her head held up high. 

  
Working eight hours straight was how Fuuko balanced her time after lunch at one pm. sipping some Starbucks coffee, she continued typing the annual report due every month. She never procrastinated; after all, it was only the second week of May. A pile of applications for positions in the corporation was set to the right side of her desk, where the printer continuously produced the documents that were to be delivered to every employee tomorrow morning in detailing the new ideas. Yawning, Fuuko leaned back into her chair, proofreading the contents of the page. 

  
"I guess that's enough for day," Fuuko glanced at the clock: 9:00 PM, "Guess it's time to return." Grabbing her black leather briefcase, Fuuko walked out of the 60th floor. Stepping into the elevator she pressed G, waiting for the elevator to give her that queasy feeling in her gut as it went downwards. Her slick silver BMW awaited her arrival, as she unlocked the alarm. Driving home, she noticed a creamy white envelope in the passenger seat addressed to her. Pulling up the driveway of her mansion, she opened the letter: 

  
  
                                                                                        May 12th, 2002 Fuuko,

  
It's been two years and you still haven't answered me. I know you live there. I see you on television every day with Rekka-kun and I'm sure you know that Tokiya watches you too. I wish you'd call me. Why did you leave him there, Fuuko? Wasn't he enough? You loved him. I know you did. You hated Kurei, so why did you turn your back on Tokiya for your enemy? Tokiya's gone missing since last year as well. We've lost contact of him. He no longer lives in that home you guys bought two years ago. It's out on the market as of now. I haven't lost faith in you yet, so I'll continue writing to you until you come back. Everyone misses you here.   
  
                                                                                        With lots of love,  
                                                                                        Yanagi 

Fuuko glared at the letter like it was poison before crumpling the paper up and throwing it into the courtyard's trash. Walking up the stairs, Fuuko's eyes began tearing. She could never contact her best friends. Ever. It was her only way of saving them and Tokiya. The butler greeted Fuuko as usual, before she went up more stairs to wash her face. She noticed another body in her bed as she crept inside. It was Kurei soundly asleep. She still never got used to the idea of having him in the same bed with her. Closing the bathroom's door, she pulled off all her clothes and clambered into the shower. Letting the hot droplets of water hit her back, Fuuko remembered Tokiya's face. Where did he go? Was he still safe from harm? She turned off the faucet, placing a robe over herself. Drying her hair, she remembered all those times he'd always hug her at night. Walking back into her room, she noticed Kurei was no longer there. 

"Fuuko." A husky whisper filled her ears before feeling Kurei gently nibbling her earlobe, "I've missed you badly." 

 "Kurei.?" He hugged her from behind before licking her neck and jaw line. With a tug of the knot in front of her robe, it came undone as he massaged her breasts earning a moan from her. He lifted her up and walked towards the feathery bed, before kissing her neck again, suckling it. He moved downwards, sucking on her right breast while roughly rubbing the other. Fuuko gasped as his right hand went lower towards her inner thighs. His lips met hers fully right when he slipped his two fingers up her clit. Her arms around him tightened while he dove his fingers in and out of her, making her buck her hips along. He pulled out his fingers, making her whimper. Taking off his pants, Kurei passionately kissed her, giving her all his attention whilst her hands roamed around his chest. He placed himself directly between her legs before plunging in and taking in all the ecstasy of her tight walls. Driving in harder and faster, Kurei could almost feel her climaxing with him. With a groan, he exerted his seed into her. Something rang in his head and he thought he hallucinated it. But there it was again.

 "Tokiya.."


	2. Intruder

Intruder

[May contain adult situations.  Rated R.  Alternative-fiction.]

Pulling up his pants, Kurei angrily stormed out of the bedroom half-naked, unsurprised by the outcome.  She was still in love with the fool.  He knew he had her where he had intentionally wanted her.  He had her body and mind, but not her love.  He was frustrated beyond words, however as the months went by, he fell in love with her nature. He was always kind to her and he gave her everything her heart desired, so why wasn't she satisfied?  Wouldn't any woman give up anything to be in that kind of position?  Weaving his hand through his untamed hair, Kurei went to the other guestrooms.  

"Fuck you, Mikagami."  

"You shouldn't blame Mikagami-san what Fuuko-sama feels," Raiha interjected, suddenly appearing out of thin air.

"You certainly find the best of times to come, Raiha," Kurei snapped sarcastically.

"Sorry Kurei-sama, but I'm here for a different agenda."

"What is it?" Kurei questioned, throwing a simple white shirt over himself.  

"Our cargo of 'products' have been interjected by some unknown thief," Raiha informed, standing still, his eyes cold.  Kurei impassively looked at Raiha.

"Why the report?  You can easily eliminate a simple thief without anyone noticing," Kurei claimed, pouring some vodka into a shot glass.

"It seems like this person owns an ensui."  Kurei sputtered out the vodka, glaring at Raiha.  

"What?"

"The thief owns an ensui," Raiha repeated, staring straight ahead.

"Mikagami…" Kurei spat with spite for the name.

 "One of the men saw him.  However, this thief has short hair unlike Tokiya's hair he was so proud of."  

"Cropped hair?"  Raiha nodded.

"Then again, it could be Mikagami-san since there are things called sissors." 

"He's disappeared off my chart for almost a year and a half now," Kurei proclaimed.

"However Fuuko-sama does not know?"

"Of course not.  If she did, she'd go run off to look for that fool.  Even if she didn't know where he was, she'd leave to search.  She knows I can carry out my threat on her friend, Yanagi if not Mikagami," Kurei reasoned, "the only way's he's gotten away from me is in America.  Most likely."

"True.  After all, you rarely go to that country."

"But I have my connections there.  I could find him if I wanted to."  Standing outside of the door, Fuuko heard their conversation, wearing only her robe.  She had come to apologize to Kurei in case he went into some rampage and tried killing her family and friends.  It didn't seem like he would, but you could never underestimate Kurei.  Even if he didn't have Tokiya in his hands, Yanagi, Kaoru, and Ganko were another case.  And then there was Recca…however her thoughts were interrupted.     

"You can come in now, Fuuko-sama."  Fuuko almost had him.  Almost.  Opening the intricately carved wooden door, Raiha revealed a guilty-looking Fuuko.  Folding her hands together, she bowed deeply towards Kurei.

"I'm very sorry for my disobedience…Kurei-sama…" Kurei didn't respond.  He just merely glanced in her direction before having the door shut in her face.   Fuuko pouted behind the door.  If Kurei had been any other male figure, she would've blown that door down and whoop his ass.  Apparently not.  She growled and walked back towards her room.  

"Damn that mother fucking little bitchass…" More foul words popped in her mind as she plopped onto her bed, flipping on her TV.  If only everyone moved to America, then she'd be totally happy, leaving him.  Kurei _was_ nice at times, but she knew the true him.  The one who would kill an innocent child for doing nothing and wouldn't think twice.  Fuuko's Fuujin had been destroyed six months back from Raiha's Raijin.  She felt like she was being destroyed as the Raijin thunder cracked her Fuujin into mere dust.  She saw that he was deeply regretful, but she _did_ agree to that ultimate battle.  She flicked off the TV having no interest in watching anything.  It was already late in the night, twelve am to be exact.  Knowing that Tokiya was somewhere near her again for some reason made her happy.  He was so close yet so far away.  If Kurei ever caught Tokiya now…then he would…he would kill him…with no doubt.  She didn't know about Raiha.  Perhaps a warning?  Or would Raiha just slaughter Tokiya right then and there?  However, Tokiya wasn't harmless…so would they have a duel?  She didn't know what to think; it's been two years.  Only one thought crossed her mind as she fell asleep.

_"I'll follow Kurei…and he'll bring me Tokiya…"_  

**morning/next day**       

Fuuko wearily woke up before seeing a smiling chibi face of Raiha in front of her.

She screamed in surprise throwing a pillow at him.  

            "I didn't know you were the screaming type, Fuuko-sama," Raiha chuckled, catching the pillow with ease.  

            "Well!  If you hadn't surprised me *THIS* early in the morning, then I *WOULDN'T* have screamed!"  Raiha looked a bit confused.

            "But it's twelve in the afternoon?"  Fuuko growled and threw all the pillows she could find at him.  He grinned before grabbing every pillow in the air and throwing it at her, hitting the target, while Fuuko missed every time.  

            "Why are you here anyways?" Fuuko snapped glaring at Raiha whose hair was as perfect as he walked in.  Her hair was in knots because of all the pillows crashing down on her head every five seconds.  

            "Kurei will be leaving today at six pm," Raiha informed, returning to his serious look.

            "And?" Fuuko questioned, "Is that all you have to say?"

            "No.  He wanted me to tell you that he'll be gone for another month, if all planning goes well," Raiha said.  Fuuko crawled over on her queen-sized bed towards Raiha, sniffing until she was a mere inch away from his face.

            "You smell good."

            "Huh?" Raiha looked away.

            "Like eggs and bacon!" Fuuko jumped out of bed and ran out the door towards the kitchen, "BREAKFAST!"  At last, Raiha blushed before following her down the stairs.    


	3. Into the Fire

**Loyalty: Chapter 2**

**[Alternative Universe.  Rated R: violence, drugs, sex, & language.]**

Stealthily jumping from the balcony of the three-story mansion, Fuuko lightly tapped the branch of the willow tree, carefully clambering downwards where the Honda Civic waited.  She held her breath in case someone decided to take a random detour out of their routine.  Opening the door, she struck out a spare key she had found and plugged it in.  With a low growl, the car started up.  It had been barely two minutes that Kurei and Raiha's car pulled out of the driveway.  It was already 6:02 pm.  She revved up the car and sped out.  It sported a new engine that gave it 350 horsepower.  Using the stick shift, she weaved around other cars going towards the local airport. She had snuck out paperwork of his latest shipment of unknown products and memorized the coming and going of shipments.  Today, Kurei was to board a two-day ship, which will send him to port of Beijing, China.  She also had a copy of his paperwork—just in case.  She was going to travel to Beijing, China on an airplane, so she wouldn't get caught red-handed.  

            Grabbing one suitcase and a wallet filled with cash, she sleekly walked towards the private jet, wearing a sleek DKNY slacks and a matching black three-quartered shirt.  Sunglasses were still propped on her nose as the orange-dressed man carried her luggage off to the compartment.  

            "Where are we scheduled to go, Miss Kirisawa?"

            "Beijing Central Airport, China."  She was going to see Tokiya again.  Two years.  What has he been doing during that time in America?  Was he successful there?  She didn't know.  All she knew was that there was a possible chance of Tokiya being in the area.  She frowned.  If they met, how would it be?  She left him at the altar…  She hated herself for it.  She still did.  Closing her eyes, she remembered all his tender touches and his soft kisses, his dangerous streak, yet fragile demeanor.  She **almost** had everything.  **Almost.**  Right before she was going to walk down that fateful aisle, Kurei showed up with his deadly threat.  The worst part was that she couldn't refuse.  He had the power to destroy Tokiya, Yanagi, Rekka, Kaoru, and Ganko.  

            "You'd never forgive me huh, Iceboy…"

**********************

            Sitting leisurely in the leather chair, Tokiya stared at the immense stack of paperwork that needed his famous signature.  He was bored out of his mind.  His entire office was mostly furnished with cold stainless steel.  It was tastefully decorated with a gray background.  Something he could relate to.  Turning his chair around, he faced the tall scrapers around his corporation.  However, his was the tallest.  He stared outside the glass window, the walking people in business attire, BMWs everywhere, small lunch shops, fancy restaurants, and ten taxicabs jammed in one parking lot.  Life was…boring.  For the past year and a half, he had plunged himself into work that it pulled him up the strings.  Now that he had all the riches he could ever think of, it seemed out of place.  It didn't seem…spontaneous.  In the back of his head, he remembered something almost forgotten.

            "Two more hours."  He ran his hand through his short unruly hair, smiling.  

****************

            "Kurei-sama?"

            "What?"

            "The products have been securely placed in the C-16 building," Raiha reported, "The port's closed."  

            "The trade?"

            "Mr. Shin suggested an appointment for tomorrow at 12:30 PM; he wanted to have lunch before the trade of products," Kurei cocked an eyebrow.  

            "I thought the contract said to be 'straight forward'," Kurei growled.

            "Apparently he wants to do business with you more often.  Our products' flourishing here obviously.  He wants to be on friendly terms."   Kurei secured the silencer on his gun.  

            "Oh really?"  Raiha watched him.  Five shots were heard.  It wasn't from Kurei's gun.

            Kurei growled, "What the fuck's going on?"  Raiha ran towards the shouts and gunshots.  

            Kurei thundered, "What's going on?"  He was faced with twenty dead security guards.  All slashed.

            Running as fast as he could, Tokiya chuckled in amusement when he saw Kurei's face contorted to anger.  With a flick of a 1-foot-lighter, Tokiya lit up all the boxes containing Kurei's valuables one by one.  They were all incased in wood, which made Tokiya's job much easier.  Last time he had to haul the small amount of products to burn them somewhere else.  Now that they were in his playground, he'd just burn them here.  The storage house would burn in a matter of minutes at the rate Tokiya was lighting.  

            "Tokiya?"  He let go of the lighter, turning around, he saw her.   


	4. Beijing

Loyalty: Chapter 3

**[Alternative Universe.  Rated R: violence, sex, drugs, and language]**

She stared at his pale face, his short hair, and the button shirt that wasn't even all the way buttoned up—his style.  Her mouth opened to say something, but she closed it again.  Her gaze shifted to the fallen lighter.  The building was already a third burning.  Her voice very soft, she found her courage.

She questioned, "What are you doing here in Beijing?"  He glared at her fiercely.  Grabbing her by the waist, he picked up the lighter and lit the remaining three boxes.  

"This is no time to socialize, Kirisawa."  And thus, he ran carrying her out of the building and jumped into the pier's water.  

"MIKAGAMI!" Kurei yelled, his eyes in tiny slits.  Raiha patiently followed Kurei, easily jumping away from the falling burning debris as they walked further and further into the storage building that was half collapsing.  

"He's not here anymore.  His ki is gone," Raiha mumbled, looking at all the melted illegal guns of all sorts and ammo.  The sprinklers had already gone off, but did not save any of his products.  The police and firefighters could be heard a mile away.  With a quicker pace, Kurei and Raiha managed to find their way out of the collapsed building.  

"Shouldn't we destroy the evidence in case of inspectors?" On cue, Kurei's ominous blue flame-Kurenai flew across the burning debris, evaporating the debris into ash of nothingness.  No evidence could possibly be drawn to it.  The wind howled as the night went on, blowing away all the possible evidence the inspectors could find.  The dead bodies were burnt into crisp and was led into the same fate as the building.  Walking to his BMW, Kurei and Raiha drove off unsuspected.  Under the dock, Tokiya and Fuuko emerged gasping for air.  Looking at each other, they let go, treading on water on their own.

"What are you doing here?" Fuuko repeated.  

"None of your business, Kirisawa," he replied, pushing back his bangs that always partially covered his eyes.  He was began swimming away from her until she grabbed his shoulder.

"Wait…" she whispered, "Tokiya—"  Shaking her hand off, Tokiya began leaving again.

"Get out of here, Fuuko.  This has nothing to do with you.  Leave me alone."  Getting out of the water and pulling himself up the dock, he disappeared.  So he mastered ninjutsu.  Pulling herself out of the water, Fuuko crawled onto the dock and laid there, staring at the starless sky.  Right when she closed her eyes, she heard someone.

"Excuse me, Miss.  Are you alright?"  Opening eyes she was faced with a young woman's face clad in a uniform.

"Yes?" Fuuko croaked.  Placing a blanket over Fuuko, she motioned for a nurse to come over.  

"No.  Wait.  I'm fine," Fuuko sat up coughing.  

"Then can you answer some questions about what happened here?"

"Yes," Fuuko lied.

"How'd you get all wet?  And what happened to the building C-16?" 

"The security people working here were all panicked and they were running all over the place.  I came by here with my car," she pointed to her silver expensively rented car, "to check it out.  I don't remember what happened 'cuz I tripped over my heels on that one rock and fell into the water.  I just got up and poof, that burning building was gone!"  Writing everything down, the pink-haired police nodded.  

"That sounded plausible.  I guess you didn't know anything either."  Fuuko nodded, sure that the policewoman believed her story.  

"My name is Miki Shin.  Here's my card.  Call me or my partner, Aki when something suspicious as this occurs."  Walking away, she went to go investigate other security guards who weren't even present at the burning site.  Wrapping the wool blanket around her closer, Fuuko walked towards her rent-car.  Pulling out her keys that were attached to her slacks, she turned up the car.  Driving back to the Chou Hotel, Fuuko sneezed.  She was going to research on Tokiya in Beijing.  If he were here instead of America, he must've had some business here.

After her hot bath, Fuuko walked to her queen-sized bed and propped out her laptop.  She typed in Mikagami, Tokiya in the space next to Search.  The internet found 1,942 websites of him.  What _has_ he been doing in America and Beijing?  Picking one of the "official" websites, she read the article:

…The Mikagami, Tokiya has struck yet again.  The foremost grand opening celebration of the first biggest running computer program manufacturer from America will be the day after tomorrow night at 7 pm in the ballroom of the Shin Mansion, in honor of Mikagami's success in China, Mr. Shin, our proud respectable governor will…  

"So you're a corporation manager…Ice boy," Fuuko smiled at his accomplishment, "maybe I did pull you down all those years."  Tomorrow at seven.  

"I'm not going to give up on you."

[A/N: Don't yell at me.  I don't know jack shimack 'cuz I don't live in Beijing or anything.  Just have a little bit of imagination.  OK?]


	5. Dressed to Seduce

**Loyalty: Chapter 4**

**[Alternative Universe.  Rated R:  sex, drugs, violence, and language]**

            "Ah…Kurei-san!  It's wonderful to finally to meet you," a bald man greeted, his glasses intact.

            "Everything was supposed to be straight forward.  No courtesies," Kurei replied boredly, lounging in a picnic chair, facing golf-course scenery with lemonade drinks on the glass table.    

            "How are the products?"

            "Eradicated."  The small framed-Chinese man's veins were shown.

            "What?" he hissed quietly.  Kurei remained calm.

            "Someone in Beijing knows of our plans and he plans on destroying all the weaponry I bring into China.  It's the third time already."

            "The shipment was promised today!"

            "One of your men perhaps, leaked?"

            "Never."

            "Don't count on ridiculous ideals of your men.  Money is their God," Kurei countered, staring placidly at the bald man.

            "Perhaps, if we strive together as a team, we can abolish this pest," a voice said.  Out of nowhere, Raiha appeared by their side wearing a black suit to blend in with the environment.  

            "He's correct.  Unless we find out who it is, who's sabotaging our plans, this agreement will end.  Soon," Kurei added, standing up, fixing his suit.  

            "Do you suspect of anyone?" Mr. Shin questioned.

            "Yes.  We'll take care of it."  With that Kurei walked away.  

**************

Today was the day.  Fuuko was clad in a dark black gown that had a cut that went up three inches higher than her knee.  The low cut complimented her neck that was decorated by a necklace symbolizing a crystallized sword and two sapphire earrings.  Her hair was carefully dyed navy blue with a help of a little bit of "add-ons" to make her hair look longer.  The long elegant hair was tied into a French Twist.  Slowly placing the gray-blue contacts on, she leaned on the bathroom countertop.  Washing her hands, she reached out for some shiny blue lipstick.  After depositing on some powder, eyeliner, mascara, and eye shadow—she was a whole new identity.  Smiling to herself, she slipped on her two hundred and fifty dollar shoes.

***************

            "Be there at 9: 45 pm.  Be on time," Kurei commanded.

            "Are you sure this is right?"

            "Yes," Kurei replied handing Raiha the sniper.

            "But what if it isn't Mikagami-san?"

            "Does it matter?  I want him dead anyways.  If he happens to be the 'problem', then we'll be killing two birds with one stone," Kurei answered, "I'll be attending."  Raiha looked away.  

            _"I know it was you, Tokiya.  I saw you the first time," _Raiha thought, fingering the sniper.  

***************

            The luxurious halls were decorated with elegant silver streamers and chandeliers.  Tokiya sat at the front table.  Playing with the wine in his glass, he swirled with it more in his fingertips.  The "thank you" and the "congratulations" were all given.  The announcements were done.  The dancing began and the lights dimmed.  Tokiya had no intention of dancing with anyone.  Every now and then a woman would ask for a dance and he would politely of course decline.  He sat back, slouching in the cushioning chair.  There wasn't even a wrinkle on his tuxedo.  He had chopped off his hair when he traveled to America, but somehow he still managed to pull off that mysterious look with his bangs and his intentional style of uneven hair on the bottom of his neck.  It drove women crazy when he ran his hair through his brownish-silver hair.  He had been with a number of women before.  None of which totally completed him enough for him to propose marriage.  They were just too conceited and of course, some—one night stands.  Smiling at some ladies in the corner, he heard them giggle like teenagers as he sat there alone at the round table.  

            "Lonely boy…." Soft lips trailed from his neck to his earlobe, sucking it.  The woman had a sensuous voice.  Her small hands rubbed his back up and down as he sat there tensed.  

            Tokiya turned around, "Who are you—" She kissed him fully on the lips, running her hands up his hair, ruffling it.  They had a tongue battle that lasted like what it seemed hours.  Letting go of his lips, the blue-haired beauty smiled seductively at Tokiya.  Sitting on his lap, Fuuko continued her light kisses on his neck, sucking here and there.  He was aroused.  She felt it underneath her.  Her arms were around his neck as she licked his lips.  He smelt her neck as he brushed his nose by—she smelled of May flowers.  She smelled like Fuuko…..

            "Unh…Tokiya…" His eyes jolted open.  FUUKO?!  He stood up, making her stumble onto him.  He grabbed her shoulders and made her stare into his eyes.  Shocked wide eyes met ice blue.  Turning her around, he unzipped her dress partially enough to see the kanji for wind on her lower left shoulder blade.  Fuuko protested with a hiss.  

            "What are you doing?"  She turned back around.  

            "The question is…what the hell are _you_ doing at my banquet, Kirisawa?"  Fuuko internally gulped. 

            _"Shit…what do I do now?"_ Fuuko thought, before a rain of bullets flew their way.          


	6. Silver Ring

**Loyalty: Chapter 5**

**[Alternative Universe.  Rated R: sex, violence, drugs, and language]**

Flying metal bullets flew their way, but Tokiya managed to pull Fuuko underneath the table to avoid the fatal shots.  Clambering their way out of terrorized people, Fuuko grabbed for the gun hidden on the strapper on her leg.  Aiming precisely at her targets, she shot down four of the nine men.  With Tokiya pushing against her, she felt the thrill of the "game".  For about five seconds, she thought she saw Raiha holding a sniper aimed their way.  Not wanting to take chances, she pushed Tokiya lower, blocking him from Raiha's view.  Raiha pulled the trigger uncaring of the woman-bodyguard.  

            "Kirisawa?"  Fuuko grunted in reply, while she limped beside him.  

            "Get out of here.  Now," she commanded shoving him out the door.  Screaming people ran around in panic, while the security guards were all dead on the red carpet, their blood blending in with the material.  Finding that Fuuko was too tired to run anymore, Tokiya sweeped her up into his arms, running briskly to his Lexus.  Pushing her in, he skidded off into the night.  Walking out on the carpet floor, Kurei smiled.  

            "You screw me and I'll screw you slowly."

            "I missed, but I shot his bodyguard," Raiha claimed, the gun long disposed of.  

            "Since when did the arrogant, Mikagami have a bodyguard?"  Kurei and Raiha began heading to the other section of the mansion where it was untouched.

            "I don't know.  She pulled out a gun during the breakout of fire, but near the end Mikagami-san saved her.  He also drove off with her."  Raiha started the BMW.

            "So, he does have some connection with her, if he left _with_ her," Kurei quickly analyzed, "We'll check the invitation list.  Mr. Shin should be able to provide that."

            "There was something familiar with her aiming," Raiha muttered weaving through the traffic.

            "What did she look like?"

            "Japanese by her face structure.  Blue eyes and hair.  Probably 5' 6" without her heels.  Skinny-muscular.  She was very elegant," Raiha informed.  

            "Did you happen to catch her name?"

            "No. However she did seem _the_ seductress to Tokiya."

            "If Fuuko was like that, I'd be having the time of my life," Kurei joked.  Raiha smiled.

            "Fuuko is the opposite of Tokiya's woman."

            "She's a feisty one and a hard one at that."

            "Why do you keep her bound to you?" Raiha questioned, curious.  

            "She's the opposite of me," Kurei paused for a moment.

            "So she's interesting?"      

            "She's my spirit," Kurei answered, opening the window, looking away.  With those three words, Raiha understood what Kurei felt for Fuuko.  Silence enveloped them the rest of the way.  

******************

            Gritting her teeth, Fuuko sat still as Tokiya took out a pair of tweezers and probed for the bullet.  Plucking the bullet out, he set it aside in a zipperbag and threw the tweezers in the sink.  Fuuko felt the antiseptic on her back and almost yelped in pain, but kept her composure.  

            "How'd you get in without an invitation?" he questioned.

            "My business," Fuuko said haughtily before Tokiya rubbed in the antiseptic, making Fuuko whimper.

            Glaring at him from the front, Fuuko answered, "I beat up one of your guests and threw him in the alleyway trash."

            "You stole his invitation?"

            "I told the bouncer, I was his wife."

            "Wife of whom?"  Tokiya questioned, putting away the anti-septic bottle.

            "Mr. Gin?"  Tokiya began laughing.  

            "What?" Fuuko asked irritated.

            "He's single."

            "So?"

            "He's gay.  It was known public a year ago.  That bouncer must've been another 'Doumon'."  Fuuko made a perfect "o" with her mouth and smiled.  

            "Too bad.  I thought he was kind of cute."  Tokiya took a roll of bandage cloth.  He started to pull down her zipper.

            "What are you doing?" she half screamed.  Tokiya smiled and pulled it lower.  Fuuko made a futile attempt to cover her breasts.

            "I'm not wearing a bra!"  

            "It's not like I haven't seen any of it before," Tokiya claimed.  Fuuko turned bright red and became furious.  

            "Well, you're not my fiancé anymore—" Fuuko caught her mouth before any more words spilled out.  Silence pursued them until Tokiya finished bandaging her shoulder.  

            "I'm sorry."  Tokiya went to the bathroom to wash his hands again.  

            "Maybe you should change."  He threw her a long t-shirt and socks.  Walking to the bathroom, she shut the door to change and take off all the makeup, contacts, and fake hair.  Plopping himself on the couch, he flipped on the TV to browse pointlessly around.  He had already changed to sweats and an open button up shirt.  Fuuko stepped out and saw Tokiya's lean masculinity.  He looked back at her, but made no comment about her transformation.  The blue dye wouldn't go away, so that was the only remnant.     

            "Go to sleep on my bed.  I'll sleep on my spare bed in the next room," Tokiya commanded.  As soon as his footsteps echoed away, she went into Tokiya's main room and smelled the musk within.  It reminded her of him.  Very much.  Walking to the bed, she sprawled herself on there, careful not to open her wound any further.  The shelf next the bed contained various books with post-its everywhere.  Opening a drawer, she found a creamy silk pillow.  On two of the ribbons attached to the heart-shaped pillow were their rings.  

            "Ice boy…" She fingered her ring.  It looked just as new as the day they bought it.  They both worked really hard, being able to barely pay for their college.  She had worked for two jobs, while he worked at an intern company from two pm-eleven pm.  Somehow he had been able to pull up both their grades.  It was already 11:30 pm.  Standing up, she placed the ring on her ring finger and started down the corridor of his home towards his guestroom.  Tokiya awoke to soft padded footsteps coming his way.  Sitting up, he placidly stared at Fuuko who opened the door, letting in a little bit of the hallway light.  He froze where he was unsure of what she would do.  Crawling onto the bed, Fuuko hugged Tokiya.

            "I've missed you...God…I'm so sorry, Tokiya…" Fuuko had the tears in her amethyst eyes.  Ones that usually never appear.  He stiffened when he felt the ring she had on her hand.

            "I should've told you, but I couldn't.  There were probably other ways if I wasn't so hasty…  I'm sorry Tokiya…  I was in my wedding dress and everything and then…and then…" Her body began racking with tears.  He shushed her, calming her body before she spoke again.

            "He threatened that if I went to the alter, he'd kill you or Yanagi, Rekka, Kaoru, and Ganko…  I couldn't risk it…Tokiya…I couldn't…"  

            "It's okay…" he wiped away the tear streaks on her face, "I understand."  There was still a frown on her face.  

            "I don't know anymore.  I don't know what to do.  When he goes back to Japan, I have to leave earlier or he'll suspect."  

            "We'll worry about this tomorrow morning."

            "But—" Tokiya interrupted Fuuko's protest by kissing her fully on the lips.

            Whispering on her lips, "We never finished…"   


	7. Thoughts

Loyalty:  Chapter 6

[Alternative Universe.  Rated R: drugs, sex, violence, and language.]

            Moaning, Fuuko was laid onto the bed with Tokiya halfway on top of her.  Kissing her breathless, Tokiya momentarily paused to take in the pleasure of having her near.  Licking her earlobe, his hands moved from her shoulders down to her hips, letting it rest there.  Slowly trailing his kisses down her neck, he stopped to come back to her swollen lips to suck on them more.  Fuuko's hands raked through his messy short hair that made her boil over whenever she saw him.   His short hair made him somehow look even sexier than he already was.  Smiling against his lips, she let her hands drop to his masculine chest where she traced every line of muscle until she reached his side.  Slightly brushing her fingers on his side, she felt him tense and then shudder from her touches.  She swept her hand to his shoulders again, nibbling his collarbone as he helped her out of his oversized shirt, leaving her entirely naked in front of him.  His naughty thumbs went to her breast, massaging them as they hardened and her gasps quickened.  Getting to her knees, Fuuko pushed him down onto his back, sliding off his pants.  Sliding her hands from his knees all the way to his chest, she laid on top of him, smiling gently before kissing on his adam's apple and moving downwards.  He groaned as he felt the soft nub moving against his member.  

            "Fuuko…." Encasing her hand around his member she began to shift it up and down.  Tokiya's grunts became louder as Fuuko mercilessly touched him.  Bending downwards, she licked his dick and finally ran her lips on it.  She felt Tokiya harden against her mouth as she sucked on it, his hips bucked.  He felt the warming heat on his hardened member until Fuuko teasingly ignored his dick, trailing her index finger on his stomach.  Tokiya moaned in frustration.  Grabbing her shoulders, he on top of her, straddling her hard as she struggled to try to free herself knowing the consequences.  Holding both of her wrists above her, he grinned mischievously.  Fuuko mirthfully laughed when he nuzzled her neck with his nose.  

            "Stop it!  It tickles!" Fuuko giggled.  

            "But I like hearing you laugh…Fuuko…" He licked around her nipples, waiting for a few seconds when her moans got louder then he gently nibbled the tip.  Slowly inching his hands towards her virginal area, he rubbed the nub of her clitoris, feeling her cum on his hands.

            "Unh...Tokiya…I hate you..."

            "And I love you, too Fuuko," Tokiya smirked.  Placing his hands on her smooth hips, he eased into her tight walls.  Latching herself onto Tokiya, she hugged him as he bucked in and out of her.  

            "Faster…" Fuuko muttered.  Tokiya's rhythm began increasing as her moans intensified.  The friction between their legs and upper body began to take toll; the humidity of the room seemingly rose.  On his last pump, Tokiya grunted and let himself fill her.  Lying on top of her, he rolled over, carrying her with him.  Kissing him for the last time, Fuuko closed her eyes.

            "Thank you, Tokiya…" she whispered before sleep took over.

***************

            Waking up in the morning, she found the window had been opened and the draperies opened.  Fuuko looked to her side and saw Tokiya holding her on the side soundly asleep.  Staring at his face features, he had not changed since two years ago—still dangerously handsome with his messily cut gray-brown hair.  She wondered where they would've been…if they had married that day—if she had walked down that aisle and said yes.  She wondered.  Would they have had kids by now?  Would he have been as successful?  She didn't know.  There were so man if's that made all the possibilities more the infinite.  She laid there marveling his spectacular physique.  Her thoughts wondered off to Kurei and Raiha.  What was going to happen now?  What if they found out she left the mansion already?  How was Tokiya going to get them off his back now that they've noticed him?  She thought of everyone else—Rekka, Yanagi, Kaoru, Ganko, and Domon.  They were her friends.  Always.  No matter what.  Would they come to the rescue and how would they do it?  They've survived so many death matches that now it seemed that they're gambling more now that they're older.  She didn't want to think anymore.  Closing her eyes, she placed her head in the nook of Tokiya's head, enclosing her arms around him, falling back asleep.

            _"And here we are again…"_she thought. 

[A/N:  That's hella lemon, shoot, took me a while.  Thanks for the reviews.  Darn it!  Someone do Enishi x Misao! ='(  I wanna read some good fics too!]  


	8. Plans

Loyalty: Chapter 7

[Alternative Universe.  Rated R: sex, drugs, violence, and language.]

It's been two days and nothing's really happened.  Kurei hadn't made another attempt to slowly torture Tokiya.  Fuuko had remained at Tokiya's place, relatively searching for Yanagi and Rekka's numbers.  She needed them fast and Tokiya agreed.  He was a little stubborn, but nonetheless more cooperative.  She had already emailed Yanagi the information of which airport and plane she booked for Yanagi, Rekka, Domon, Ganko and Kaoru.  Ganko and Kaoru of course were optional.  They were still after all, high school kids.  Tokiya had gone on an errand and she was left alone.  Leaning back in his chair, she comfortably sat cross-legged, wearing a fluffy white robe, sucking on a lollypop.  

"This is sooooo boring…."she grumbled.  At that moment, she wished she was still working at her company.  Things like that kept her mind busy with better options.  She wondered how things were running there.  Indeed, Kurei had financed her to build up her company, but that was it.  She had work long nights and days to get it up and going.  In turn, her company had to be a part of his "corporation."  Someday she would free herself.  At this rate, her company would surely break free of him in two months time.  Her company dealt with a new advancement of laser radiation.  She wasn't a blonde who only counted money.  She worked for it.  It was solely for military uses.  She didn't want a war or anything.  It was just a good idea to be able to have a gun and silently kill their organs without them knowing it.  The gun would concentrate all the laser's dangerous radiation into a beam that would kill the victim instantly if used with proper amount of it.  

"You always seem bored wherever you go, Fuuko-san.  Except at work."  She turned the chair around, staring right at Raiha who smiled back.  

"What are you doing here?" Fuuko questioned, a little frightened of what he might do.  

"Just checking up of course.  Don't want Mikagami-san to do something he shouldn't be.  Don't worry.  Kurei-sama doesn't know you're here or Tokiya for that matter."  Fuuko noticeably sighed.

"How did you—"

"I saw you looking at Kurei's papers.  I saw you again at the warehouse.  It was you—the blue haired woman from two nights ago, right?"  Fuuko nodded dumbly; her dye had not come off yet.

"Why didn't you tell Kurei?" Fuuko was surprised that she found herself questioning him about his loyalty.

"Because…" Raiha looked straight into Fuuko's eyes, "it'd make _you_ sad."

"But you admire Kurei so much—"

"There are things that even I disagree with and still do.  However, I do not wish for Kurei to cause a war between Japan and China.  Killing people for no purpose does not suit.  Money should not be the matter," Raiha claimed, "I want to stop Kurei before he ends up killing himself trying to impress you."  Fuuko looked a little shocked.

"Impress me?  How would killing innocent civilians, IMPRESS ME?" she practically screamed.

"Kurei wanted to be perfect for you.  He didn't want you to know about this, but apparently you found out.  He loves you a lot, but I don't think he loves you the way you'd want him to," Raiha said keeping a wistful smile on, "he's possessive."

"I know _that_," Fuuko spat, "He _stole_ me from the supposed happiest day of my life."  Glaring slightly at Raiha as if it were somehow his fault for going along.

"I'm sorry for what Kurei might have done.  But he really does love you.  Anyways, I don't want him to harm himself than he already is.  He's taking a big risk soon.  I think this is your chance of escaping him," Raiha suggested looking blank.  

"What?"

"In about a week, Kurei and Mr. Shin, our foreign minister as well as mayor will be starting a dispute between Japan and China that'll make the weapons you created sell.  There's going to be an International meeting soon."

"How is he going to spark it?"

"As of now, Japan and China are fighting about an accident.  The foreign ministers have been humiliating each other at the annual international meetings."  

"What the hell…" Fuuko stopped sucking her lollipop, "what accident?"

"One month ago, a group of twenty to thirty Chinese foot soldiers attacked Japanese civilians—raping, robbing, and killed.  This was down in one of the smaller islands."

"How come it wasn't on the news?"

"Government wanted to keep it on a low profile and immediately get rid of this problem.  However, two weeks ago a newspaper reporter somehow got the information and distributed the incident to the rest of the Japanese nation.  As of now, the government is pressured to do something against China in order to satisfy its people."

"How many people died?"

"One-hundred and fifty three."

"Shit…that's a lot…" Fuuko stared hard at Raiha.  

"Where was the island?"

"Okinawa.  Southern islands."

"The Prime Minister and the Diet will declare war any minute.  Mr. Shin just needs to light the fuse that's already been made for him.  This will make Kurei richer than ever with more influence in politics," Raiha explained.  Closing her eyes for a moment, she heard the door swing open.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Tokiya growled, aiming a gun at Raiha.  Fuuko scrambled to get up.

"He came here to give us information."

"You trust him?" Tokiya questioned.

"Yes!  Now put that gun down!"

"Why?"  Fuuko glared at Tokiya.

"What do you mean why!"

"He could hurt you at any given moment," Tokiya replied icily.

"Well, I'm taking that chance.  Raiha's not going to hurt me.  He's told me why Kurei's here."  Tokiya snickered.

"I could've told you."

"Why didn't you?" Fuuko countered, gritting her teeth.

"I thought you knew."

"What the hell."

"After all you are his fiancé."  That was the final blow.  Fuuko walked towards Tokiya, glaring at him.  With a crack of her knuckles, Tokiya was punched in the gut, knocking the wind out of him.  For a few seconds he stood there coughing, holding his abdomen.  

"Damn you!"  She walked out of the room.  

[A/N:  Does it really look like I'm rushing it?  I can't really tell.  I'm really busy with schoolwork, community work, and extra curricular activities, so I try to update whenever I feel like writing or can.  Man, I hope I finish this one.  I naturally lose my touch if I get bored from writing this story.  Thank you for the notice about Enishi x Misao fics.  Gosh, they just take forever to update, but they're way better than my crap anyways.  Hahaha.]


	9. Loyal Servant

Loyalty: Chapter 9

     The door had slammed shut, locking the two men glaring at one another.  Tokiya lowered his gun down, shoving it back to its holster on his hips.  Fuuko's punch probably left a bruise on his stomach, but the pain had already faded away, but the anger in his eyes had not yet diminished.  Raiha's passive stare irritated Tokiya to no end.  However much he wanted to just lunge at Raiha and break his neck, he knew he couldn't—Fuuko would never forgive him.  

            "I'll go look for Fuuko." With those words, Raiha departed, leaving Tokiya Mikagami alone in the hotel room.  

            Fuuko valiantly walked out onto the busy streets unaware of the stares she received from passer bys.  She was furious with Tokiya beyond words.  Finally noticing that she was still wearing a robe, she turned a faint shade of pink, embarrassed at being caught by her own recklessness.  She internally growled, everything was left behind in their hotel room.  She sighed in defeat, walking back towards the hotel's direction.  Glaring at the ground, she bumped into someone's chest.

            "I'm sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going!" she apologized only to look up and meet laughing purple eyes. 

            "I never thought I'd see the day where you'd walk out on a busy street with nothing on, but a robe, Fuuko-san," Raiha chuckled.  

            "Ha…ha..this is soooo hilarious!" Fuuko "accidentally" stepped on Raiha's foot.

            "Ah!" Raiha exclaimed, "You are so cruel when you're angry." He earned a glare.  

            "You deserved that…" Fuuko began walking up the grand stairs again, glaring at every person who gave her an odd look. 

            "Wait!"

            "What?" Fuuko snarled, irritated. Turning around she met face to face with a grinning Raiha.  Enclosing his arms around her, they disappeared.  Tokiya stared spitefully from the lobby doors.  They reappeared in some kind of home, she didn't know where, but her anger was faded as soon as she saw how many book shelves there were.  

            "Where are we?" she asked, fingering the binds of the books, amazed at the massive library.

            "My home, or rather, my resting place.  I need to discuss with you and it seems Tokiya doesn't seem to want to comply."  Walking towards Fuuko, he handed her a stack of clothes.

            "I don't you're in the proper attire, however," Raiha smiled. 

            "Thank you.." Fuuko stammered, "Where's the bathroom?"

            "Upstairs. First door on the left. Join me in the living quarters when you are done."  Climbing up the spiraling staircase, Fuuko finally found the bathroom with its luxurious soaps, shampoos, and décor.  

            _"Hmm…wonder what he wants to talk about…"_ she pondered, changing.  Brushing her ruffled hair, she looked at herself in the mirror. She had hickeys written all over her neck from the previous night's activities. Raiha's seen her with hickeys before, so it wouldn't matter anyways. Hopping down the stairs, Fuuko walked out  towards the table where Raiha sat, reading a book.

            "Please sit down."

            "What did you want to talk about, Raiha?"

            "The plans."

            "Of eliminating those weaponry?"

            "That's the least of our problems. Politicians won't stick for being humiliated in public. We must find a way to cool the tensions," Raiha explained, "You cannot solve everything with violence. Be political, Fuuko and if you can't, find someone who can."

            "So you're saying, we need someone political who can ease the tension between the diplomats and find some kind of distraction for them while someone else exterminates the weaponry?"

            "Yes. I am obviously out of the question for the political position, Tokiya, however seems like a good candidate, IF you can persuade him to do so. As for you Fuuko, Kurei will be checking up on you soon. I can rid the weaponry on my own."

            "Checking up? On me?"

            "Yes. He wants to bring you here, so you can witness his triumph and success." 

            "Why…why does he have to do this, Raiha?" 

            "He wants you to be successful," Raiha stated, "your company will be praised for this new invention and he wants to promote it, seeing that you have worked on it so hard to build it up."

            "Kurei…" Fuuko whispered slowly. 

            "I think we should head back now. You'd better explain yourself to Tokiya and head back to Japan. I've booked you the 8:30 pm flight, tonight.  Kurei will be arriving shortly after you have returned home. I recommend you wash your dye out immediately." Without further adieu, Raiha stood up to his full height and held Fuuko's hand. Using his ninjutsu, they were transported into the alleyway between the hotel and the next business building. Handing Fuuko the ticket, Raiha disappeared as if he was never there at all. 

            "Raiha…" Gripping the flight ticket, Fuuko dashed out of the alleyway, running up the steps; she only had three hours left with Tokiya. Entering the lobby, the receptionist looked up.

            "Are you Miss Kirisawa?" she questioned.

            "Yes? What's the matter?"

            "Ah…Mr. Mikigami wanted to give you this message. He said all your belongings are still in the room and everything's been paid," the receptionist reported.

            "Where did Mr. Mikigami go? Do you know?" Fuuko questioned frantically. How could he possibly have left? Again?

            "He checked out about an hour ago or so."

            "Thank you!" 

            _"Why couldn't you just wait, Tokiya…?"_

[A/N: YAY! I updated! Finally!]


	10. Security

Loyalty: Chapter 10  
  
Lying on the neatly made hotel bed, Fuuko stared at the white ceiling. Her legs dangled at the ledge of the bed with thoughts scrambling across her mind of possible ways to contact Tokiya. Groaning, she flipped over and laid on her stomach, burying her head into the pillow.  
  
"Why does it have to be so complicated..." she moaned into the pillow, "What to do?"  
  
"I guess I'll have to pose as an entrepreneur for him to see me...since he probably doesn't want to see a Fuuko at the moment," she thought, clambering out of bed, walking towards the closet. Flipping through outfits like a file in a file cabinet, Fuuko flung out a black two-piece suit.  
  
"This should be enough." She threw a pair of black strappy heels. Ambling to the bathroom, she washed her dye out, only to dye it again with maroon. Showering once again, she powdered her face with foundation, and dark red lipstick. She looked through her bag for a pair of green lenses. Plucking the contacts into her eyes, she slipped on her business skirt and blouse, strapping on her shoes. Neatly tying her hair into a tight bun, she strode out of the hotel like a new woman with a briefcase in hand. Once Fuuko arrived at Mikagami's business skyscraper, she threw on a pair of sunglasses, quickly walking into the building like she was a late employee.  
  
"Excuse me ma'am, please show your identification card please," the security guard questioned her. Fuuko glanced around—nobody was in sight. With one quick hand, she hit his pressure point on his neck, causing him to immediately fall backwards, unconscious. She quickly dashed towards the elevator, pressing on button for the highest level, hoping that it would lead to Tokiya's office. The elevator's door opened as she walked out, realizing there was only one double door entrance that she could possible go through, she grinned.  
  
"Good luck!" she thought, it must be Tokiya's office. Walking with confidence towards the door, she swung her hips side-to-side, swerving the double doors open only to meet in direct face with Tokiya.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Tokiya questioned icily.  
  
"I'm here to offer a business proposal."  
  
"I'm not interested at the moment. Leave before I call security," Tokiya commanded waving his hand, turning around to walk back towards his desk, "I specifically cancelled all appointments today."  
  
"It's a once in a lifetime proposal that you cannot reject, Mi-chan," Fuuko growled, flipping off her sunglasses. At the nickname's call, Tokiya froze in his footsteps.  
  
"Fuuko. Why can't you just leave me alone?" Tokiya countered, turning around, glaring at her.  
  
"Leave you alone? What the heck do you mean by that?"  
  
"Don't play with me, Fuuko. We're not kids anymore," Tokiya retorted.  
  
"Since when have I played with you?" Fuuko prompted incredulously.  
  
"Lets count, shall we? You dumped me at our supposed wedding. Next thing I know, you're married to Kurei on national television. Not one word from you for two years of what happened. You come to me now, crying about lies and then we make love. Then, the following morning, I find you with Raiha, dressed inappropriately," Tokiya explained in a menacing manner. By this time, he stood right in front of Fuuko, towering her with his height and size, "I don't need you to toy with me, Kirisawa. You can go home and do it with your husband." Fuuko grinned, side-stepping him, strolling towards his leather-bound chair, plopping onto it.  
  
"Don't get mad at me because you're jealous, Mi-chan," Fuuko smiled benevolently, "You know deep down inside, I wasn't lying about leaving you at the wedding. You're just bothered by the fact that Raiha's seen me with much or less anything on."  
  
"What do you want?" Tokiya growled.  
  
"Oh come out of the foul mood, Mi-chan. We're only mutual friends...besides, he needed to discuss some plans with me, which I intend to execute, with you of course," Fuuko beamed.  
  
"What is the plan?"  
  
"I need to return back to Japan tonight at 8:30 pm. Kurei's going to be checking up on me and of course, he will be escorting me back here. During that time, you must establish yourself as a politician of some sort, since you obviously have some sort of economic power, don't you?" Fuuko waved off the entire office, "Raiha will take care of the weaponry as you strike some sort of compromise between the two disgruntled diplomats and all will be swell."  
  
"Fuuko, as always, you make everything seem too simple for its own good. How do you expect me to suddenly overnight, become a politician?"  
  
"Pretend. You're good at that and money obviously isn't a question for your status in the business world. Hell, Tokiya, you don't need to become a politician. Just become a mediator between the two men. You're bright, use your wit."  
  
"How do you suppose, I sneak into such a security bounded building and then present myself so openly in front of these diplomats?"  
  
Fuuko sighed, "Use your status as an international economist! If they're politicians, they'll hear money. Especially from one who has so much." She began playing with the pen from his desk, crossing her legs. He stared at her legs for a while.  
  
"Damn, I wish I was caressing those again," he thought. Fuuko abruptly stood up and began walking towards the door.  
  
"I left you my cell phone number so we can debate this another time, as of now, I need to head back before I miss my flight," Fuuko stated, opening the door. However, before the door was actually opened, Tokiya had already shut it, pinning Fuuko against it. She felt his heavy breath on her.  
  
"W-What are you doing, Tokiya?" Fuuko snarled trying to push him away but to no avail.  
  
"This is punishment for running around naked." He roughly kissed her lips, holding her wrists against the door. Releasing her lips finally, he kissed her neck.  
  
"I c-can't, Tokiya. I'll be late..." but she couldn't fight against his strength. Using one hand to hold both her wrists up, he used his other hand to unzip the front of her shirt, fondling her breasts that were bounded in her bra. Fuuko moaned, her strength to fight him off was lost. He let go of her wrists as he fumbled with her bra, throwing them off. He stripped her of her underwear as his hands roamed around her buttocks, kissing her passionately. Unzipping his pants, he let his aroused member free of its constraints. Tokiya moaned as it brushed on her thigh, making Fuuko shudder in anticipation. Waves of sensation coursed through her body as he entered her, holding up her weight with his arms, pushing against her the door as he bucked. Her legs instinctively encircled his waist while he suckled on her breasts, causing her to moan.  
  
"Tokiya...To uh kiya...." The door rumbled from the activity on their side. Tokiya increased his thrust, pushing it all the way up, making notes of which areas he needed to press against to make Fuuko moan louder. Fuuko was in heaven as he grinded against her, weaving her fingers in his messy hair.  
  
"Uh...Tokiya, I'm unh..." Fuuko orgasmed as Tokiya followed in pursuit with an inaudible groan.  
  
"Fuuko..." he whispered as he brushed his lips against hers one last time. Fuuko wearily smiled.  
  
"Tokiya, you've always been a quiet lover." 


End file.
